A Voyager Christmas Story
by Pepper9873
Summary: It's Christmas time on Voyager, but how do you get through the holiday with a five-year-old that doesn't believe in Santa, a depressed Ensign, a Scrooge of a Chief Engineer, and an Ex-Borg who just doesn't know any better?


A/N: I know I haven't uploaded in awhile, but hopefully this will help make up for it. As always, please review if you read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story. Nor do I own any of the songs.

* * *

It was Christmas time on Voyager,

And all through the decks,

The crew was kept busy,

Fixing up wrecks.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" Neelix sang happily in the kitchen as he poured spices into a pot. Today he was making his version of hot apple cider in order to make this time of year a bit more festive for the crew. Despite their recent run-in with the Borg, Neelix was determined to make Christmas special this year -just how it should be. Of course, being on a starship light-years away from the planet which the holiday originated on made it more difficult, but that just added to Neelix's zeal. The holiday really hadn't been celebrated these past six years, and he desperately wanted to change things, as long as it was physically possible.

"Neelix… Neelix!" someone called just as he was starting his rendition of 'Jingle Bells'. He looked up to find Lieutenant Torres leaning over the counter.

"Oh, what can I do for you, B'Elanna?"

"Nothing much. I really just came over to see what was in the pot. Were you just singing Christmas carols?"

"I suppose I was. But I just can't help it; Christmas is such a joyous time of year."

"Sure it is."

"You don't sound like you're in the Christmas spirit."

"Well, it's kind of hard to be in any sort of 'spirit' when you've been crawling underneath things all day."

"We can fix that. Some of the crew and I have some holodeck timed booked for later on today, why don't you come join us? We can have a snowball fight, sing carols, go on a sleigh ride, make snow angels, build snowmen, there's an entire list of Christmas activities that we can do."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Neelix, but I think I'll pass. I'm not much of a snow person."

"Oh, come on." He punched her playfully on the arm. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to be really busy, and I don't think I can get the time off."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, the offer still stands."

B'Elanna nodded in acknowledgment and grabbed a cup of coffee from the replicator. With a PADD in hand, she headed to a deserted table near the window and sat down.

"Merry Christmas, B'Elanna!" Tom greeted cheerfully from behind her. He took a seat across the table.

"Bah, humbug," was all she managed to muster as a reply, not even bothering to look up from her PADD.

"Someone's in a Scrooge-like mood today."

She placed the PADD down. "I'll admit I'm not the most festive person on board right now, but don't you think that's going just a little too far?"

"You just said 'Bah, humbug' to me, and you think I'm going too far? What do you have against Christmas anyway?"

"Who said I had anything against Christmas? Just because I'm not in the mood to celebrate doesn't mean I have some sort of problem with it."

"It certainly looks like you do. Didn't you celebrate Christmas back when you were a kid?"

"Do we really have to get into this?"

Just then, Harry walked into the mess hall. Tom waved him over.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!"

Harry forced a smile and sat down next to Tom. "Thanks," he replied somberly.

"Not you, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, B'Elanna's everything but a happy elf, and now it looks like you have what she's got. Doesn't anyone on this ship actually celebrate Christmas?"

"I do."

"Then why do you look so blue?"

Harry sighed. "Christmas just isn't Christmas without my folks."

Tom clasped Harry on the shoulder. "Ah, cheer up, buddy. You'll get to spend Christmas with your parents again. But until that time comes, you get the honor of spending it with us."

"Oh, please," B'Elanna said. "Like that's suppose to make him feel any better."

"Stay out of this, Ebenezer."

B'Elanna said something under her breath and went back to reading her PADD.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Harry."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant." B'Elanna looked down to find Naomi Wildman tugging on her jacket sleeve. "Mom wanted me to give this to you." She handed B'Elanna another PADD.

"Thank you."

"So, Naomi, what did you ask Santa to bring you for Christmas this year?" Tom asked before she could walk away.

"I didn't ask him for anything. He doesn't exist."

"Of course he does."

"Even if he is real, how is he supposed to get to me when I'm on the other side of the galaxy?"

"He's magic, that's how."

"If you say so, Lieutenant." Naomi walked away leaving Tom slightly stunned.

"How can she not believe in Santa?"

"Give her a break," Harry said. "Everyone eventually stops believing in Santa at some point in their life."

"I know that, but usually it's not so early. I know my youngest sister didn't stop believing in him until she was about ten."

"Well, that just means that Naomi is a smart kid," B'Elanna replied.

"Can you be anymore of a downer?"

"I don't know. Let me finish my coffee then we'll see."

"That's it. I give up." Tom stood up from the table. "Neelix told you about the plans on the holodeck, right?"

B'Elanna and Harry both nodded their heads.

"Good. Now I'm not trying to put any pressure on either of you, but I think it would do you both good if you came and joined us. Now before I leave I have something special to say to you. You," he pointed to B'Elanna, "get in the Christmas mood. And, you," he pointed to Harry, "cheer up." And with that he walked out of the mess hall.

"Can you believe him?" Harry asked.

"Nope. And I have this sinking feeling that he's going to be a total pain for awhile."


End file.
